


Such a slut.

by sluttymccreeinpinkpanties



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties/pseuds/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties
Summary: “For the McCree prompts I was wondering if you’d do Sombra pegging him“ - A.K.A. Jesse challenges Sombra and doesn’t expect her to be quite as good as she is. Sombra really likes how much of a “slut” Jesse is.





	Such a slut.

He lifts his coccyx in sync with the finger she glides down his back, light as a feather to tease him into a false state of security, and cocks his head when she kneads the plush of his ass cheeks. Jesse hadn’t expected her to be so theatrical with her performance, but the stronger the hustle the more on edge he felt. Her timid smirk upon questioning, or the faux innocence she possessed as she placed the bullet vibrator in the harnesses pocket, it was all her own form of foreplay to make him believe he had won.  _But he was dead wrong_.

It was hidden under her bed in a shoe box. When she said it was a joke present from a friend a few years back, Jesse fell with the illusion that she was still his sweetheart who hid her face the first few times they had sex - there was no way she could have been into pegging. In hindsight, that sweetheart had come a long way in a year, and if it was really a joke, why did she keep it? He’d always fantasised about a woman fucking him senseless. The sheer power she would feel as he fell apart, the soft tones of her voice contrasting with her thrusts, he’d fought internally with those dreams most of his adult life, and with Sombra it was that struggle that pushed him to challenge her. The shameful part of himself relaxed by his doubt, but the lust ultimately clouding his brain.

She had just finished “preparing” him, scissoring his tight hole open till he was a puddle of his former self, pushing back against her in a need for more. He isn’t so talkative, but that is also a turn on in her books. Sombra likes how unsure of his own comfortability he is, and the shameful purr that escapes him as she leans over him, peppering his shoulder in kisses. She makes sure the tip of the cock brushes against his rear, and pretends to ignore his frustrates thrusts pushing back into her. Jesse’s skin is shimmering as if it’s slick with gloss, she can’t help but run her hands up the curves of his body. It’s almost an obsession to feel him against her palm, pressing into the softness of his hips. Jesse wasn’t the only one who had the fantasy of seeing him a drooling mess…

“Aye, baby,” Sombra let’s her accent roll off her tongue. She runs her hand through Jesse’s hair, pushing it forward and playfully tugging it to pull his head back, arching his back. Jesse grits his teeth, but finds a yelp coming up his throat when she suddenly snaps him back and growls in his ear. His cock his hanging between his legs like dead weight, dripping with pre-cum, and it only throbs more with her forceful attitude. He tries desperately to hide his desperation when she runs her other hand up his thigh. “You’re a cock slut, aren’t you?”

Jesse cocks his neck and moans, shivering as she returns to his ass. He hears the click of a lube bottle, and all his inhibition drops to the pit of his stomach. “Sweetheart, please don’t make me blush harder than I already am.”

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” She teases, slicking up the long purple cock.

“I’m as confident as the next guy with his bare ass inches away from a pretty girls face, but that doesn’t-  _FUCK_!” Jesse clenches his eyes shut and breaths through the sudden arousal that goes through his bones. In the midst of his squirming, Sombra had taken it upon herself to bite his fatty bum, chewing down hard enough to bring pain, and as she disconnects her teeth from his skin she giggles at the deep red marking etched into his soft skin. Jesse shudders, hands gripping the sheets of the bed while he rubs his face into the soft material.

“What do you want, mi amor?” She takes hold of his hip in one hand while the other alines the long shaft of her silicon cock between his ass cheeks. The presence may only by subtle, but the intrusion is as invasive as it’s about to be, but Jesse already loves it. He wiggles his hips, trying to grind down on her, but she spanks him hard, making him stop abruptly and grind his teeth. “Use your words.  _What,_  do you  _want_?”

Jesse moans. “Darling, please don’t make me say-” another sharp slap, rippling the flesh of his ass cheek. The sting makes him wince. He looks over his shoulder and sees the smug expression of a woman truly in her element. “I aint ever spanked you.”

“Maybe you should.” She says. Slowly, holding his ass apart for ease, she slides into his hole, drawing out the gravelly moan Jesse can’t help but let out. He lets his head fall to the sheets with a thud, and enjoys the stretch that both burns and tingles. It isn’t easy, but there is a certain amount of luxury to how Jesse’s body allows her to enter him without fight, and when the cock is fully engulfed within Jesse, Sombra stills any movement to admire how he pants.

She runs her fingers down his back to his tail bone, snickering when he whines and tries to grind down for friction. “This is a little too easy, you know?” She slides out of him, keeping her tip still secure in his hole, and repeats the same slow thrust as before, milking another whine from him. “Feels like maybe this isn’t your first time with a dick in your ass.” She begins a consistent, agonisingly  _slow_  pace of fucking him. “Do you fuck yourself much, mi amor?”

Jesse bites his lip to conceal the truth. His body is trembling with how amazing it feels, being full and under her control, he can hardly make sense of any two words in his head. It’s a soft fire that radiates up his thighs to his abdomen, keeping him a prisoner of his own kinks– and Christ, Jesse is quite the sadistic bastard, he loves the muddy feelings burning alive in his pleasure.

Sombra digs her fingers into Jesse’s waist and pushes the entirety of the cock in him, sheathing the slippery length in his velvety stretch. With her hips pressed against his rear, Jesse can feel the soft vibration of the bullet hidden in her strap on’s pouch. He mumbles something, tangled in the blur of his arousal, and moans sharply when Sombra leans over to wrap a hand around his cock.

“You’re usually so chatty,” She laughs wickedly. She draws her thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading the cum that’s begun to spill. “Didn’t realise all it took was a little lube and a lot of length to shut you up.”

“Olivia, I-”

“Beg for it, McCree. I want to hear you.” She shimmies her hips to budge the cock within him. The tip is resting on his prostate, he can hardly contain himself with how the touch sends electric currents through his veins. He takes a deep breath, arching his back and looks back at her.

“Fuck me raw, darling.” He smirks, licking his lips before chewing the bottom lip hard. Sombra raises a brow, skeptical, until he speaks again. “Try fuck me as good as I fuck you.”

Sombra snickers. “That won’t be hard.”

“Hay, what do you-” but once again, Sombra takes initiative and pulls out to slam back in Jesse’s hole with full force. His hole puckers around the silicone cock, his thighs trembling as he tries to steady himself, but the pleasure is a shock to his system. Sombra takes it one step further and buries her fist in his hair, yanking him back and thrusting into him with a vigorous rhythm. Jesse whimpers, helpless under her, and a slave to his arousal. The cock hits his prostate in quick succession, his gut twists tighter and tighter and tighter– all the while his own cock throbbing as he works up his climax.

“You like it rough, McCree?” She asks, voice fallen with lust. She leans over his back to whisper in his ear, pulling him back to force his jaw on show. Jesse was pushing himself back against her instinctively, groaning nonsense through the fog of his desperation. Sombra kisses him tenderly, feeling the fuzz of his beard against her upper lip, and spanks him hard as he continues to fuck him hard. Jesse moans, more high pitched than he’d like to admit. “Look at you…tell me what you want, cowboy. Shall I,” she begins to slow her pace, “stop?”

“N-no!  _Uh_ , no, darling,  _please-”_ he grinds down against the cock, slamming back against her to hit the spot again, and moans like a porn star the while time. He drops his face to the sheets of the bed. “God, baby girl, you can’t leave me high and dry. C'mon, fuck me, will ya? I-I need you.” He reaches between his legs and begins fisting his cock. The arousal so strong he can barely keep his mind in tact let alone any dignity, and that’s how she likes him. Sombra doesn’t let him suffer much longer. She takes hold of his hips and resumes the speed as before, moaning alongside his, accompanied by the slapping off their skin.

“Eres tan bonita,” the Spanish falls from her as natural as breathing. “Eres tan guapo, hermosa, mi precioso niño.”

“Fuck me, baby. Oh  _fuck_ , you make me see stars I swear, I love ya, darling. God, fuck me harder!” The begging drips from his mouth like the drool pooling around his chin on the sheets. The burning that was the stretch has subsided completely, and all Jesse knows is the heat of his desperation.

It’s not long until he comes undone, his hand furiously working his cock until he can’t take another second and cum spills over his fist and the bed. He practically screams as the climax bursts through him, and Sombra catches his body before he falls completely limp. She stays sheathed within his ass, waiting for his moans to settle into heavy breaths, and then gently pulls out of him. There’s an audible pop as they lose contact, and she lays him down carefully, stroking back his hair. Her pussy is soaking from ridding her own orgasm, and she keeps the bullet hidden in her pouch on just for her own enjoyment as she soothes the wrecked man.

Jesse looks up at Sombra as she plays with the loose strands of his hair, grinning when he’s met with her biting her lip, humping in time to the bullets vibrations. The cock that was inside him glistening in sweat and lube, still pointed between her legs, rubbing her thighs. He holds out a hand and runs his thumb over her nipple, circling the nub to make her stutter a laugh.

“Darling…take that thing off, let me taste ya.” His voice is clouded in exhaustion, but he means it. He tweaks her nipple between his fingers. “You’re the real deal, sweetheart. Ride my face, I’m fucking starved.”

Sombra takes his wrist in her hand to stop him and leans against his chest, kissing him lovingly. The juxtaposition of her hard cock rests awkwardly between them. “You are such a slut, Jesse.”

He shrugs, winking at her. “I am what I am, darling. Now, sit on my face, will ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request? Talk? Check out my tumblr: https://sluttymccreeinpinkpanties.tumblr.com/
> 
> Let me know if you like my writing - I will be doing lots of other kinks/ships too


End file.
